


Solitude

by Dekugon



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekugon/pseuds/Dekugon
Summary: Its monsoon season at camp and Max begins to find his already nonexistent patience tested. Trapped inside the mess hall with the entire camp and a bum leg, Max's sanity begins to unravel.I totally dont know how to write a good summary for this lol.





	1. Morning monologue

**Author's Note:**

> So to be entirely honest im not much of a writer. Grammar is probably terrible, along with transitions and the like. So just to warn you lol. This will more than likely be a dadvid style writing. So ill try my best.

SOLITUDE

 _"h……..w…...te…..h…....you…..b..y…._ ge _….p"_

  
_Distorted, whispered words echoed in a dark space. He could almost make out the words, but it was like trying to see through_ dense _fog._  
_‘that voice was familiar. What was it saying?’_

  
_"di..d ….ou…..ear….me …..b..oy"_

_I_ _t was louder this time, and certainly not the kindest of tones either. He should probably leave now._  
_He turned in the opposite direction and began walking…...but the noise followed quickly gaining volume and intensity. Walking quickly became running_  
_"Max!!!_

  
_"The shouts volume and intensity rippled through void space._  
_In the darkness he dropped to his knees and clamped his hands over his ears in an attempt to muffle the person yelling…….but it was to no avail. Even with hands tightly clamped over his ears, the words seemed to echo just as loudly in his mind._

  
_"BOY! I SAID GET UP YOUR ASS UP"_

  
_A brief flash of a raised hand and the boy curled into a ball._

  
_Panic. Fear. Pain._

  
_“Help me” he silently cried_

Green eyes shot open accompanied by a gasp of air.  
His heart was beating quickly and his breath followed suit.  
‘It was just a dream. Just a dream Max’ the small boy assured himself.

 

Tap. Tap Tap. Tap. Tap

  
Rain fell on the stretched canvas overhead as Max closed his eyes and slowly began to reel in his breathing. Shaky breath in, slowly exhale, repeat. With closed eyes, he laid there listening to each and every drop that struck their tent.

It wasn’t the first day it rained. And odds are it wouldn’t be the last. The rain would lighten up in the early morning. Sometimes even down to a light sprinkle. Though it never stopped. “Monsoon Season” they were told. According to David, it was a seasonal thing that it should clear up in a few days or so…..

That was 3 days ago.

“Damn rain” Max silently swore to himself.

Silently Max sat up, slid off of his cot, and quietly padded over to the flap of the tent and stuck his head out.  
From the amount of light outside it was probably only 4 or 5 in the morning.

Max retreated back into the tent and back to his cot and silently began to get dressed. He pulled on his hoodie and laced his shoes, which despite being soaked yesterday were now dry. Standing up once again he walked towards the door of the tent. Neil’s snoring continued on (as it had every single day much to his chagrin). Excellent, there was no sign of him waking up anytime soon.  
Stepping into the sprinkling rain max closed the tent and began walking.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Max let out a heavy sigh forming a small white puff in the air. His hood was up, half shielding him from the sprinkling rain.

  
‘Great’ he thought sarcastically’

  
His hoodie would be damp again, and the day had barely even begun. Joining the party was his shoes which squished in the mud that permeated the entire camp and surrounding forest. Max couldn't help but smirk slightly at the memory of the day before though.

  
After the first full day of rain, the camp had gone from slightly damp, to a muddy hell hole. Day three was chaos. Nikki had lost it after being kept inside for 2 days which led to a full-on mud war. Mud flew everywhere. It permeated the tents, David’s car, the mess hall, everywhere! Then somewhere in the midst of the war Nikki was declared as the “Mud Queen”?  
She then proceeded with organizing a mutiny (with Max’s help/instigation and planning of course) against the camp leading to David once again being tied to a pole, covered head to toe in mud. Gwen had been smart and high tailed it to the councilors cabin and locked it as soon as the incident had begun. It was really fun and pretty damn cold for her to keep it locked even when David was banging on it pleading for her to let him in. Not long after the screams of David were heard as the campers had drug him of to the flagpole.  
By 1 pm everything had finally settled down. Gwen re-emerged from the cabin to begin taking care of the aftermath of what would soon be referenced as the “mudpocalypse”. David who was shivering and mud covered, was sent off to shower, while Gwen herded the similarly coated campers to begin showering as well. After the mud-caked clothes were collected and campers sent to their tents, the hours of laundry began. All the while Gwen muttering something about devil children and her worthless liberal arts degree.

Max only laughed throughout the whole ordeal. I mean, who’s fault is it when you keep a ton of kids cooped up in the mess hall for two days. At that point, it wasn't even a matter of if. It was a matter of when. Even Max himself had to admit that he was getting restless. Trapped….ALL DAY….with loudmouths like Preston and Norris, havoc makers like Nurf and Nikki, and add a super positive David who constantly wanted to do “friendship building activities”. It hurt just to think of how today was going to go. He would rather get struck by lightning before walking into that room again and yet, despite the rain and lack of things to do David would still wake them up at 7:00 am to escort everyone to the mess hall for breakfast.

With another sigh, Max continued to walk through the campgrounds towards lake Lilac.

At least he had a few hours to himself before David began waking everyone up.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

On his almost routine walk, Max found himself at the dock on the lake. This place had quickly become his favorite spot to be alone. He would stand there sometimes as long as an hour doing nothing but sitting with his legs hanging over the edge usually watching the sun slowly rise. It helped him relax a little when he had nightmares. Heck even in the middle of the night when he couldn't sleep he would sneak out with a flashlight to get here. He knew David would probably have a hissy fit if he knew Max wandered alone, but he could care less honestly. Today was no different than the last dozens of times he was out. The only thing that changed was the scene. Grey and cloudy with the never-ending drops of water from the sky.

  
Despite the slight hatred he felt towards the rain, it did seemingly make things calmer. It was steady most of the time. A drizzle that would occasionally turn into a slight downpour, but it never lasted long.

  
Drops fell on the normally still surface of the lake causing a plethora of randomized ripples all around. Water sloshed along the nearby shore as it ebbed and flowed almost rhythmically to the pitter patter of drops.

  
White noise. That's what it was.  
White noise filling the air, but not the annoying kind of white noise like in the city. No, not at all. Max hated the yelling and shouting, cars honking, hundreds of people talking. Sure you get used to it, but it was a longshot from peaceful. Unlike here, where none of that could be heard. Time lazily drifted by leaving Max alone with his thoughts.

‘Maybe it won't be so bad today.’ he pondered.  
His hoodie was beginning to grow heavier and the dampness began to spread. He had better head back before he was left with a soaked hoodie for the rest of the day. Hell, if he was really lucky he would be able to sneak in a tiny bit more sleep before David shows up for breakfast.  
With his hands in his sweater Max walked off the dock in the direction of his tent.

To avoid the particularly large puddles, Max had to maneuver his way back just as he had done to get there. Stepping on rocks and logs to avoid drenching his shoes. On one log in particular though as soon as he had taken a few steps, it shifted causing his foot to slide off and send him hurtling sideways. He landed with a heavy thud and laid there for a moment, not caring that half his body was not more than likely soaked and covered with mud. What had particularly hurt was his ankle and the fact that if he tried to move it pain would shoot up his leg.  
Clenching his teeth and lightly grabbing his ankle he sat up. Of course something like this would happen to him. Life just seemed to love pulling the ground out from under him, so honestly, he wasn't entirely surprised. He waited for another moment and slowly tried to stand up again. Trying to take a tentative step on the injured leg, the pain returned and his leg gave way bringing the rest of Max with it.

  
“Fuck!” he seethed.

  
You know what? No this was great! Fan-fucking-tastic! Not only was it like 5am, but he was hundreds of feet away from the camp let alone his tent.  
Max slowly drug himself over to a nearby pine tree. Which wasn't perfect shelter, but the ground underneath the trees wasn't as wet as the paths and it provided a tiny bit of protection from the rain.  
Speaking of said rain, it began to slowly rain a bit harder.  
As much as Max valued his pride, there was only one thing that he could do right now.

Call for help, and hope someone besides David would hear.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. When it Rains it Pours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be fully honest I've had this chapter for weeks, but have been busy with art and never got around to it. Aside from that I am so sorry if you thought this was a one chapter story. I completely missed the multi chapter option. Lately I've been seeing mainly danvid and other smut story's , and that's not my scene. I miss all the great ones that were longer, but slowly they have been not updating then :(. Anyways, I love feedback. :)

CHAPTER 2  
When it rains, it pours

 

Tiny bits of hair and white foam swirled in the sink, only to meet their end as they quickly went down the drain. Finishing one last line, the water was turned of and a clean towel was picked up.   
Gazing into the mirror green eyes looked over his handiwork to check for any leftover stubble that may have slipped the razors grasp. Finding none, he took a step back and smiled.   
With the usual amount of happiness and determination he cheerfully said   
“Today is going to be a wonderful day at Camp Campbell”

Satisfied he put everything back to their respective spots and flicked off the light as he exited the small bathroom.

Smile still on his face he walked across the room to Gwens bed only to find her still sleeping.

“Gooood morning Gwen!” he all but announced “Ready for another beautiful day?!”

“unggggg” Gwen moaned into her pillow “leave me to die David”

David laughed walking towards the door that led outside. He grabbed a light jacket and and glancing briefly out the window, he pulled out a black umbrella that hung on the wall. It sure was raining a lot, but no more than it usually did every year. If David was honest, this was the most difficult part of camp. He felt so bad for all his little campers. Trapped inside most of the day, when all he would rather they play out in nature. Though after what happened with the mud earlier that week.  
David shivered at the thought.  
Well at least they had fun!

Fully dressed and equipt for the rain, David turned one last time to Gwen. 

“Well im going to wake up the campers up, so make sure you get up and ready too! Dont skip breakfast either, its not good for you!”

Gwen wanted to be sick. Honestly, this man could suffocate someone with his cheerfulness and care. Without any words she gave him an affirmatory wave (well what David could assume was one anyways).

With one last chuckle, David grabbed the door handle and opened the door. Popping open the umbrella David took shelter underneath as the rain came down. It wasn't a super heavy rain, but definitely more than a light drizzle. It might take a few trips to escort the campers to the mess hall.

Despite all the mud and copious amounts of rain, David couldn't be more happy. Taking in a deep breath, he admired the scent of rain mixed with the pine trees. It was the same has each year almost to the T. It brought memories of happiness, learning, and excitement. This is one of the many reasons he would always return to Camp Cambell.

While lost in the happy memories of the past David sauntered through the mud in his heavy duty boots. Once arriving at the nearby area where all the campers had their tents he loudly announced  
“GOOD MORNING CAMPERS!”  
The reaction from the campers was almost exactly like Gwen’s give or take a few individuals. Nikki for instance almost bolted out of her tent, but David had planned ahead and caught her before she could even lay foot on the mud.  
“Now now Nikki, we don't need another repeat of “that day”. So you get a special esort from me!”  
Nikki resigned herself to her fate as she was carried to the mess hall along with a few of the other campers. 

A few trips later, and the mess hall was almost filled. Just a few stragglers left and they could begin breakfast. Ered was finishing up and walked herself to the mess hall. David kindly let Nurf know that there was breakfast in the mess hall when he got up. (He did NOT want to get stabbed for pushing Nurf to get up). Looking at the tents, and double checking, there should only be two of the rascals left. Neil and Max.  
David paled slightly. 

He forgot to bring Max’s morning coffee.

David had allowed max to have his own coffee maker in the tent, but with all the rain it was dangerous to have anything electrical plugged in in the tents. So each morning that it was raining he was supposed to bring Max a cup of black coffee in his favorite mug. Quickly making a decision, Max would need to wait a few minutes to get his fix seeing as David was already in front of their tent.

He knocked on the canvas door.

“Max, Neil, time to get up”

No response.

Opening the tent flap to see inside, he saw Neil was still sound asleep snoring loudly. Then looking towards Max’s cot, a pang of worry and panic coursed through him. Max’s cot was empty. Ignoring his muddy boots David quickly entered and shook Neil awake. Groggily Neil sat up.

“mmh, oh hey David” he said sleepily  
David firmly grasped Niel’s shoulders.   
“Niel.” he spoke calmly and slowly “Do you know where Max is?”

Niels eyes went towards his tent-mates cot to also see it empty.

“Is he not at breakfast already?”

David had been back and forth many times, and not once had he seen the ever familiar blue hoodie that he wore. Speaking of said hoodie, Max’s shoes and hoodie were gone, so he had in fact left somewhere.   
“Get ready and we can check the mess hall”.  
Minutes later, all the campers were in the mess hall being served food.   
But Max was still nowhere to be found.

The tension in David's chest began to grow tighter, breathing normally was almost impossible. As subtle as he could, David caught Gwens eyes from across the room and motioned for her to meet him in the kitchen.

The kitchen door opened and swung shut as she entered the old and run down kitchen.

“You called Dav…” Gwen stopped short. “Are you okay David”  
Semi-franticly David grabbed gwens arms.  
“Gwen have you seen Max this morning?!”  
“umm, not that i know of” she said quite confused “What did he do this time?”  
“That's the thing. No one has seen him at all this morning.” David said as he paced the kitchen floor. “Not Neil, Nikki, you, or any of the other campers!”

Oh. That explains the panicky David.  
“David calm down. He probably just went and wandered off to break into our cabin or something.” Gwen tried to reassure. “Ill watch the campers, you go and find him.”

Not even a moment later, David quickly left the mess hall leaving Gwen to deal with the campers. Despite being slightly worried about Mas as well, Gwen figured the kid was smart enough not to run away, so there was no doubt that David would fine him.   
Mid though, a pancake flew past her face and stuck on the wall.  
“Told you it would work Neil” cheered Nikki.  
There was a brief silence. Then the pancake armageddon began. Gwen groaned to herself knowing that this time there was nowhere she could run

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

David was all but running from site to site in the camp. First the councilors cabin, then the campers tents, and he even check the quartermasters cabin, but Max could not be found. What if he was lost in the forest? Or a wild animal got him? What if Max finally got what he wanted by running away?

David's heart panged at the thought. He new that Max never really enjoyed camp, but David was sure that things were at least improving. Especially after parents day. 

He was running out of options. Besides the dense forest itself, the only place left was the lake. Dashing down the path, David could see the lake come into view despite the rain that was falling. Running onto the rock David stopped to look around, yet to his sadness and now increasing anxiousness, there was no Max.   
Bringing his free hand up to his mouth David began to call Max’s name.   
“MAX!”  
David doubted that his shout would travel very far because of the rain.  
Turning around and stepping off the dock to return via the trail, David never stopped calling Max’s name.  
“MAX BUDDY! WHERE ARE YOU!? MAX”

David walked a bit futher.  
“MAX!”  
Then from the forest to his left came a weak voice.  
“D..david?”

Davids heart leapt, at the faintest voice that wasn't his own. Quickly he stopped and looked in the direction that he supposed the voice came from.  
“Where are you Max?”  
Again the he heard Max’s voice just barely louder.  
“Over here”  
With a direction David marched into the woods scanning every inch of the forest floor. Finally, much to David's relief, he spotted the small form that was Max, huddled into a ball under a smaller pine tree.

David rushed over, quickly kneeling on the wet ground next to the sopping wet boy.

The poor child was nearly soaked, shivering, and looked extremely tired.  
“Thank goodness I found you!”  
David reached for a hug, but noticed Max tense up. Refraining from the hug, David backed up a bit to look over Max a bit more for any signs of injury.  
“Max are you hurt”  
Max didn't look into Davids eyes, yet responded all the same.  
“I think I twisted my ankle”  
David lifted up the Hem of Max's jeans to reveal a bruised ankle with some minor swelling. It wasn't good, but at least it wasn't broken.  
Without any further words, David hoisted Max into his arms, careful not to move Max’s leg. Max was a bit grateful for the fact that David don't immediate start to question him or anything. Just silently walked him through the rain as he pressed against the man's warm torso. It had only been a few hours since the days started…. Yay.  
Maybe David would be kind enough to get his coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me feedback, tell me what I did good and what I did bad, it all helps. (Pure flames not so much lol).  
> Suggestions are welcome too. I'm contemplating a circus au story, and still working on a camp camp musical of sorts

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what did you think so far? Not super exciting i know, but let me know what you thought, or maybe what you would like to see have happen next. I dont have the story planned out, so who knows :)  
> If youd like to beta read, just ask lol. Thanks for those who made it this far ^-^


End file.
